


Honey Bee

by FireBreathingBitchQueen55



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elriel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBreathingBitchQueen55/pseuds/FireBreathingBitchQueen55
Summary: Elain is coping with her new powers and has a traumatizing vision of Azriel. He comes to her in the middle of her breakdown and calms her storm. Professions of love are given <3
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Honey Bee

Azriel glided through the gaping open window of his townhouse kitchen, landing swiftly on his tired feet.

Something was wrong.

Resting the sac of seeds he bought for Elain against the sugar jar, he made his way past the oven and into the hall.

He'd been flying high in the cloudless sky when he spotted a fresh market on his way home from the most brutal fight he’s had in centuries.

But he couldn't think about that right now.

Making his way down the wooden hallway and into the living room he found her.

Lying face down on the couch weeping.

He rushed to her side.

"Elain-"

"Elain, can you hear me, honey?"

She only cried harder.

He was out of his element.

Caring for her while she was in a dazed state was one thing, but she was on the brink of hysteria.

He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Sitting crisscross on the floor, tucking his wings in tight, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders he sat there.

Her shoulders shook violently as he brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Everything's going to be okay, I'm here."

He murmured

"I f-felt it."

Her words came out so suddenly he was taken back.

"What did you feel?"

"Everything...while you were g-gone I felt everything th-that might've happen-ed to you."

Tears poured down her face as she stuttered trying to explain.

He wove his fingers through her hair as she continued.

"I saw you-"

A sob choked out of her with such ferocity that she began to hyperventilate.

"Elain breath."

"C-c-can't"

"In the nose, out the mouth. Do it with me."

His deep eyes locked on hers as they breathed in and out together.

Only when she was back under control did she speak.

"I saw you die."

Her eyes bore into his as if she could keep him tethered to this world by pure will. Her confidence was short lived as she buried her face in the cloth sofa cushion.

He wrapped his arms around her once more.

"It was only vision honey, I'm fine."

"I know *sniff*, but it could've been *sniff* r-real"

Her voice came out muffled and breathy.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"There's no one on this earth that could ever take me away from you Elain."

She slowly glanced up, face red from being smashed into the cushions.

"Promise?"

There was so much hope radiating off her face his heart cracked.

"Yes, I promise honey bee."

She wrapped her arms around his broad chiseled back, resting her delicate face, still warm with tears, in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Azriel."

Her soft voice barely above a whisper.

He leaned back so he could gaze into her bright eyes, cupping her soft cheeks in his scared hands.

He was in shock.

How could this gracious, strong, kindhearted creature love someone like him?

"Stop that."

"I-"

"Whatever you're thinking is a lie you've been told for far too long."

She brushed the hairs that had escaped his loose bun off his brow.

"I love you Azriel, and there's nothing in this world that could change that."

Tears stung his eyes.

When was the last time he cried?

The feeling was unsettling.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He kissed her then.

Slowly and without question.

Her heated cheeks were like soft rose petals against his scruffy face. She leaned into his warmth as their tongues collided, and her small hands laced themselves through his thick hair.

"I love you too Elain."

He hadn't noticed the tears making there way down his scared face until Elain brushed them away.

“I know the idea of being happy may seem impossible. Between your memories of the past and my visions of the future, life seems pretty bleak.”

She traced the edges of his face as she spoke.

Around his full lips, slightly red from their kissing.

The edges of his eyebrows, thick and wild in their own way.

The strong bridge of his sculpted nose.

She continued.

“All I know is that when I’m with you it’s easier to breathe. You bring a sense of solidarity to my life I never thought possible. And I’d really like if we could figure out this “life” thing together. Because I don’t know if I’d make it without you, and I have no intention of trying.”

His strong hand stroked her back up and down in a smooth motion until finally, he spoke.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. I want to figure out this thing called life together.”

Elain gripped his face wearing the hugest smile he had ever seen her wear.

And just like that, she was laughing.

Actually laughing, as he picked her up bridal style and escorted her to the kitchen.

Elain had no idea where he was taking her as she kissed his neck, and she didn’t care. Anywhere he went she would follow. Not because she had to, but because she wanted to.

He sat her down on the countertop peppering her flushed face with kisses.

“I brought you something”

He dropped the sack he’d placed in the kitchen earlier in Elain’s lap as she squealed with delight!

She swiftly opened the sac.

“I can’t believe you remembered…”

She stared at him in awe

“Of course I remembered.”

One night many weeks ago Elain had a nightmare. Nightmares weren’t a rarity for either of them to have, but this one was different. There were no sobs, no screams, no deep breathes. Only shaking and vomiting. He couldn’t break through to her all night.

It wasn’t until the sun rose that she was able to speak again when he understood.

She had relived her mother’s death over and over and over again.

Unable to wake up.

Even when she woke up, she didn’t think she was actually awake.

Vomiting and waiting and hoping that if she didn’t interact with her “dreams” they would stop.

Growing up Nesta always clung to her father and Feyre beat to the sound of her own drum, which left Elain to her mother.

Her mother taught her how to tend to the garden.

Lilacs were her mother’s favorite.

Her gravesite was the last place she’d ever seen lilacs in bloom.

“Thank you.”

Those two words seemed too weak for the emotions she felt, but she said them anyway.

“You’re welcome, honey bee”

He leaned in close to graze his nose against hers.

She laced her hand behind his neck.

“EW!”

“What???”

He leaned back in surprise, wearing a face that made Elain giggle.

“There’s dirt behind your neck!”

“Well, I’m sorry my “fight to the death appointment” today didn’t result in a more cleanly manor.”

“Well this simply won’t do……you must bathe immediately.”

“Only if you come with me.”

He smirked

“As you wish.”

His face slacked in shock.

They had never gone farther than heated kisses, and innocent bed-sharing.

“Well if that’s how you’re going to act I might as well-“

His lips crashed against hers and he lifted her off the countertop wrapping her thighs around his waist.

“Much better.”

She mused as she lifted her shirt up and over her head.

Azriel’s eyes bulged out of his head.

Her perky breasts filled the plain white bra with lace trimming she wore.

“What is it?”

“You’re just….”

Blushing profusely she turned away.

He gently turned her chin back toward him.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

He meant every. single. word.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Azriel didn’t waist another second, digging his fingers into her thighs, escorting them to the bathroom where they made love for the first time.


End file.
